1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a shock absorbing structure for a vehicle, and also an assembly including the shock absorbing structure and a pillar garnish, a roof side rail or other interior component of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with such a shock absorbing structure which is capable of being disposed in a narrow space located on one of opposite sides of the interior component that is remote from an occupants"" compartment (driver""s or passengers"" compartment) of the vehicle, while exhibiting an improved shock absorbing effect. The present invention is also concerned with such an assembly including the shock absorbing structure and the interior component of the vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a motor vehicle or other vehicle, in general, a shock absorbing structure is provided to be located adjacently to an interior component, such as a pillar garnish, a roof side rail, an instrument panel and a console box, which would be possibly brought into contact with an occupant""s body in the event of a collision of the vehicle with a certain object. The shock absorbing structure is disposed on one of opposite sides of the interior component that is remote from an occupants"" component of the vehicle, for alleviating an impact or shock applied to the occupant""s body upon contact of the interior component with the occupant""s body, so as to protect the occupant""s body in the event of the collision.
As such a shock absorbing structure, there are known various types of structures which have respective constructions and which provide respective technical advantages owing to their own constructions. As examples of the shock absorbing structure, JP-A-11-348699, JP-A-2000-211454 and JP-A-09-150692 (which are laid-open publications of unexamined Japanese Patent Applications) disclose respective structures each including (a) a plurality of main bodies which are made of a resin and are spaced apart from each other, and (b) a plurality of connecting bodies which are made of a resin. Each of the main bodies consists of a box-like body, polygonal tubular body or tapered tubular body, and has a lateral wall which extends substantially in a direction in which a shock is primarily applied to the shock absorbing structure. Each of the connecting bodies connects adjacent two of the main bodies, so that the shock absorbing structure is provided by a single piece constituted by the main bodies and the connecting bodies.
Upon application of a shock to the shock absorbing structure constructed as described above, the applied shock acts as a compressive load on the lateral wall of each main body in the height direction of the lateral wall, thereby inducing deformation or buckling of the lateral wall in the height direction. In this instance, the buckled portions of the lateral wall are prevented from being folded or superposed on each other in the height direction, unlike in a shock absorbing structure in which a plurality of plate ribs made of a synthetic resin are arranged in a lattice. Since the buckled portions of the lateral wall are not superposed on each other, the shock energy is efficiently absorbed by each main body, even if the lateral wall has a reduced height so that a maximum distance of displacement of the buckled portions of the lateral wall is reduced. Thus, each shock absorbing structure disclosed in the Japanese publications has an advantage that the structure is capable of exhibiting a sufficiently high capacity of absorbing an applied shock, even with such a reduced size of the structure that makes it possible to install the structure in a relatively small space on the side of a pillar garnish, a roof side rail or other interior component, which side is remote from the occupants"" compartment of the vehicle.
However, the space on the side of the pillar garnish or roof side rail varies in shape or configuration, depending upon the type of vehicle. It has been a common practice to prepare various shock absorbing structures having respective different shapes or configurations which are designed in accordance with the different shapes of the spaces in the various types of vehicles, thereby problematically impeding an increase in the production efficiency and a reduction in the production cost of the shock absorbing structure.
It might be considered possible that a shock absorbing structure, which is formed of a synthetic resin material having a high degree of flexibility and is made compact in size, is accommodated in the above-described space while being deformed or flexed therein, and is positioned relative to the space so as to permit the main bodies to efficiently absorb the shock applied to the structure.
The structure is required to have a certain degree of rigidity which prevents easy displacement of the structure from the nominal position within the space upon application of the shock to the structure, for effectively absorbing the applied shock with high reliability. However, the structure formed of the material having the high degree of flexibility does not actually have the required degree of rigidity.
Thus, the conventional shock absorbing structure is not capable of being accommodated into any one of the spaces having various shapes or configurations, without deteriorating its shock absorbing capacity. That is, it is practically impossible for the conventional shock absorbing structure to solve the above-described problems as to the production efficiency and the production cost.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a shock absorbing structure which provides a high shock absorbing effect with respect to an impact or shock applied to the structure and which is compact in construction permitting the structure to be accommodated into any one of narrow spaces having respective different shapes or configurations, advantageously leading to an increase in the production efficiency and a reduction in the production cost of the shock absorbing structure.
It is a second object of the invention to provide an assembly which includes the shock absorbing structure and a vehicle interior component and which is capable of reliably protecting an occupant (driver or passenger) of a vehicle in the event of a collision of the vehicle with a certain object.
The above first object may be achieved according to a first aspect of the present invention, which provides a shock absorbing structure for a vehicle, comprising: (a) a plurality of main bodies each made of a resin and including a lateral wall that extends substantially in a shock-receiving direction in which a shock is to be primarily applied to the shock absorbing structure, the main bodies being spaced apart from each other such that the lateral walls of the main bodies are opposed to each other in a direction in which the main bodies are spaced apart from each other; and (b) at least one connecting body each made of a resin, and connecting adjacent ones of the main bodies, wherein each of the above-described at least one connecting body includes a first connecting portion and a second connecting portion, wherein the first connecting portion has a shape configured to be deformable more easily in a perpendicular direction that is perpendicular to the shock-receiving direction, than in a parallel direction that is parallel to the shock-receiving direction, and wherein the second connecting portion has a shape configured to be deformable more easily in the parallel direction than in the perpendicular direction.
In the shock absorbing structure constructed according to the first aspect of the present invention, each of the plurality of main bodies made of the resin material may consist of a box-like or tubular body having the lateral wall that extends substantially in the shock-receiving direction. The main bodies are positioned relative to each other so as to be spaced apart from each other, and are connected to each other by the connecting bodies made of the resin material. Each of the connecting bodies connects adjacent ones of the main bodies, and includes the first and second connecting portions each of which extends between the adjacent ones of the main bodies. The first and second connecting portions are made of the resin material which has a certain degree of flexibility, so that the first and second connecting portions can be deformed or deflected for permitting the shock absorbing structure to be accommodated into a space even if the space has a shape or configuration different from that of the entirety of the structure. That is, the first and second connecting portions are made deformed in accordance with the configuration of the space, so as to be easily accommodated in the space such that the main bodies are positioned in respective positions that enable the main bodies to effectively absorb the shock energy.
Further, in the present shock absorbing structure, the first connecting portion of each connecting body has the shape configured to be deformable or deflectable easily in the perpendicular direction perpendicular to the shock-receiving direction and to be less deformable or deflectable in the parallel direction parallel to the shock-receiving direction, while the second connecting portion of each connecting body has the shape configured to be deformable or deflectable easily in the parallel direction and to be less deformable or deflectable in the perpendicular direction. It is accordingly possible to easily and accurately adjust a permissible maximum amount of deflection of the connecting body in the parallel direction and that in the perpendicular direction, by changing the shapes of the respective first and second connecting portions. In this arrangement, the connecting body can be more easily given a suitable degree of rigidity while maintaining a suitable degree of flexibility, than in an arrangement in which the permissible maximum amount of the deflection of the connecting body is adjusted by simply changing the resin materials of the respective first and second connecting portions.
Accordingly, the present shock absorbing structure can be made compact in construction permitting the structure to be accommodated into any one of narrow spaces having respective different shapes or configurations, advantageously leading to an increase in the production efficiency and a reduction in the production cost of the shock absorbing structure. It is noted that the term xe2x80x9cshock-receiving directionxe2x80x9d defined as the direction in which the impact or shock is primarily applied to the shock absorbing structure, may be interpreted to mean a direction in which the shock is actually applied to the structure, and also mean any one of directions each of which is close or almost parallel to the direction of the actual application of the shock.
The above first object may be also achieved according to a second aspect of the present invention, which provides a shock absorbing structure for a vehicle, comprising: (a) a plurality of main bodies each made of a resin and including a lateral wall that extends substantially in a shock-receiving direction in which a shock is to be primarily applied to the shock absorbing structure, the main bodies being spaced apart from each other such that the lateral walls of the main bodies are opposed to each other in a direction in which the main bodies are spaced apart from each other; and (b) at least one connecting body each made of a resin, and connecting adjacent ones of the main bodies, wherein each of the above-described at least one connecting body includes a first connecting portion and a second connecting portion which consist of respective plates, wherein the first connecting portion has a thickness as measured in a perpendicular direction perpendicular to the shock-receiving direction, and a width as measured in a parallel direction parallel to the shock-receiving direction, the thickness of the first connecting portion being smaller than the width of the first connecting portion so that the first connecting portion is deformable more easily in the perpendicular direction than in the parallel direction, and wherein the second connecting portion has a thickness as measured in the parallel direction and a width as measured in the perpendicular direction, the thickness of the second connecting portion being smaller than the width of the second connecting portion so that the second connecting portion is deformable more easily in the parallel direction than in the perpendicular direction.
In the shock absorbing structure constructed according to the second aspect of the invention, the plurality of main bodies made of the resin material may consist of a box-like body or tubular body having the lateral wall that extends substantially in the shock-receiving direction. Each of the connecting bodies connects adjacent ones of the main bodies, and includes the first and second connecting portions each of which extends between the adjacent ones of the main bodies and is made of the resin material which has a certain degree of flexibility. The first connecting portion of each connecting body is deformable or deflectable easily in the perpendicular direction perpendicular to the shock-receiving direction and less deformable or deflectable in the parallel direction parallel to the shock-receiving direction, while the second connecting portion of each connecting body is deformable or deflectable easily in the parallel direction and less deformable or deflectable in the perpendicular direction. Accordingly, like the above-described shock absorbing structure of the fist aspect of the invention, this shock absorbing structure can be made compact in construction permitting the structure to be accommodated into any one of narrow spaces having respective different shapes or configurations, leading to an increase in the production efficiency and a reduction in the production cost of the shock absorbing structure.
Further, in the shock absorbing structure according to the second aspect of the invention, the first and second connecting portions of each connecting body consist of the respective plates, wherein the thickness of the first connecting portion as measured in the perpendicular direction perpendicular to the shock-receiving direction is smaller than the width of the first connecting portion as measured in the parallel direction parallel to the shock-receiving direction so that the first connecting portion is deformable easily in the perpendicular direction and less deformable in the parallel direction, while the thickness of the second connecting portion as measured in the parallel direction is smaller than the width of the second connecting portion as measured in the perpendicular direction so that the second connecting portion is deformable easily in the parallel direction and less deformable in the perpendicular direction. Therefore, the rigidity of the connecting body or the rigidity of the entirety of the shock absorbing structure is easily and accurately adjusted to an optimum degree by simply changing the thickness and width of the first connecting portion and those of the second connecting portion.
Accordingly, the shock absorbing structure according to the second aspect of the invention can be further advantageously made compact in construction permitting the structure to be accommodated into any one of narrow spaces having respective different shapes or configurations, leading to an increase in the production efficiency and a reduction in the production cost of the shock absorbing structure.
The above first object may be also achieved according to a third aspect of the present invention, which provides a shock absorbing structure for a vehicle, comprising: (a) a plurality of tubular main bodies each made of a resin and including a tubular wall and an axis that is substantially parallel to a shock-receiving direction in which a shock is to be primarily applied to the shock absorbing structure, the tubular main bodies being spaced apart from each other such that the tubular walls of the tubular main bodies are opposed to each other in a direction in which the main bodies are spaced apart from each other; and (b) at least one connecting body each made of a resin, and connecting adjacent ones of the tubular main bodies, wherein each of the above-described at least one connecting body includes a first connecting portion and a second connecting portion which consist of respective plates, wherein the first connecting portion has a thickness as measured in a perpendicular direction perpendicular to the axis of each of the tubular main bodies, and a width as measured in a parallel direction parallel to the axis of each of the tubular main body bodies, the thickness of the first connecting portion being smaller than the width of the first connecting portion so that the first connecting portion is deformable more easily in the perpendicular direction than in the parallel direction, and wherein the second connecting portion has a thickness as measured in the parallel direction and a width as measured in the perpendicular direction, the thickness of the second connecting portion being smaller than the width of the second connecting portion so that the second connecting portion is deformable more easily in the parallel direction than in the perpendicular direction.
In the shock absorbing structure constructed according to the third aspect of the invention in which each of the main body includes the tubular wall and the axis that is parallel to the shock-receiving direction, the tubular wall is deformed or buckled in its height direction that substantially coincides with the shock-receiving direction, upon application of an impact or shock to the shock absorbing structure. In this instance, an energy of the shock is efficiently absorbed by each buckled main body. Thus, the shock absorbing structure of this third aspect of the invention has an advantage of exhibiting a sufficiently high shock absorbing capacity, in addition to the above-described advantage that the structure can be made compact in construction permitting the structure to be accommodated into any one of narrow spaces having respective different shapes or configurations. It is noted that the tubular main body may consist of either of a polygonal body and a cylindrical body, namely, the tubular wall of the tubular main body may consist of a plurality of lateral walls or a cylindrical wall. It is also noted that a cross sectional area of the tubular main body taken in a plane perpendicular to the axis may be constant throughout the axial length of the tubular main body, or may be changed in the axial direction.
According to one preferred form of the above-described first or second aspect of the invention, each of the main bodies consists of two lateral walls extending substantially in the shock-receiving direction and opposed to each other, and a ceiling wall extending from one of the two lateral walls to the other of the two lateral walls so to connect the two lateral walls.
According to one preferred form of the second or third aspect of the invention, each of the connecting bodies has a L shape in a cross section thereof taken in a plane perpendicular to the direction in which the lateral walls of the main bodies are opposed to each other, each of the connecting bodies including a vertical plate portion and a horizontal plate portion which are provided by the first and second connecting portions, respectively, the horizontal plate portion extending in the perpendicular direction, from one of widthwise opposite end portions of the vertical plate portion which is parallel to the parallel direction.
In the shock absorbing structure of this preferred form of the second or third aspect of the invention, the vertical wall portion and the horizontal wall portion provided by the respective first and second connecting portions cooperate with each other to provide the structure with required degrees of flexibility and rigidity. Further, one of the vertical and horizontal wall portions serves as a reinforcing portion for reinforcing the other of the vertical and horizontal wall portions, so as to connect the main bodies with a sufficiently large strength. Thus, this shock absorbing structure can be made compact in size and given a sufficient mechanical strength.
According to one preferred form of the third aspect of the invention, each of the tubular main bodies has a cross section taken in a plane perpendicular to the axis, the cross section having an area which changes as viewed in the axial direction.
In the shock absorbing structure of this preferred form of the invention, when the tubular wall is buckled in its height direction upon application of a shock to the structure, deformed portions of the lateral wall are prevented from being superposed on each other in the height direction, owing to the arrangement in which the cross sectional area of the tubular main body is not constant but changes in the axial direction. Thus, the shock energy is efficiently absorbed by each buckled main body, even if the tubular wall has a reduced length as measured in the height direction.
According to one preferred form of the first, second or third aspect of the invention, the main bodies are arranged in a single line that is parallel to the direction in which the lateral walls or tubular wall of the main bodies are opposed to each other, so that the shock absorbing structure is further easily made compact in construction.
According to another preferred form of the first, second or third aspect of the invention, the shock absorbing structure further comprises a fixing device which fixes the main bodies to a component of the vehicle, wherein the fixing device is provided by at least one engaging member each of which includes a strut extending from a corresponding one of the connecting bodies, and an engager extending from a distal end of the strut toward the corresponding one of the connecting bodies, the engager having, in a free distal end portion thereof, a plurality of engaging shoulders spaced apart from each other in a direction in which the engager extends, the engager being elastically deformable so as to be brought into engagement at one of the engaging shoulders with an engaging portion of the component of the vehicle, whereby the main bodies are fixed to the component of the vehicle.
The fixing device makes it possible to fix the main bodies or the entirety of the shock absorbing structure to the vehicle component, even where a distance between the free distal end portion of the engager of each engaging member and the engaging portion of the vehicle component is not constant due to deformation or deflection of the connecting bodies or due to a complicated shape of the vehicle component. Namely, the engager is brought into engagement, at one of the engaging shoulders which are provided by the free distal end portion of the engager and which are spaced apart from each other, with the engaging portion of the vehicle component, wherein the one of the engaging shoulders brought into engagement with the engaging portion is selected depending upon the above-described distance. Therefore, the shock absorbing structure of this preferred form of the first, second or third aspect of the invention is capable of being further reliably accommodated into any one of narrow spaces having respective different shapes or configurations.
According to a further preferred form of the first, second or third aspect of the invention, the main bodies and the connecting bodies are provided by a single piece which is made of a synthetic resin having a certain degree of flexibility.
According to a still further preferred form of the first, second or third aspect of the invention, the connecting bodies are made of a synthetic resin having a certain degree of flexibility.
The above-described second object may be achieved according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, which provides a shock absorbing assembly for a vehicle, comprising: (a) the shock absorbing structure defined in any one of the above-described first, second and third aspects of the invention; and (b) an interior component of the vehicle, wherein the shock absorbing structure is disposed on one of opposite sides of the interior component that is remote from an occupants"" compartment of the vehicle, and is mounted on a portion of the interior component which is closer to an occupant seated in an occupant""s seat in the occupant compartment of the vehicle, than the other portion of the interior compartment.
In the present shock absorbing assembly, the shock absorbing structure is disposed on the side of a pillar garnish, roof side rail or other interior component which side is remote from the occupants"" compartment of the vehicle, and is mounted on the portion of the interior component which portion is the closest to the occupant seated in the occupant""s seat. In other words, the shock absorbing structure is disposed on the side of a portion of the interior component which is likely to be brought into contact with the occupant with higher probability in the event of the collision, than the other portion of the interior component.
Thus, the present assembly is capable of protect the vehicle occupant from a shock or impact force upon the collision. It is noted that the term xe2x80x9coccupantxe2x80x9d should be interpreted to mean not only a driver of the vehicle but also a passenger of the vehicle, and that the xe2x80x9coccupantxe2x80x9d may be interpreted to particularly mean the head of the occupant where the shock absorbing structure is disposed on the side of the pillar garnish or roof side rail as the vehicle interior component.